


Drabble #4

by WhiskersandQuiff



Series: Fluffy Drabbles [4]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-08 16:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15933995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiskersandQuiff/pseuds/WhiskersandQuiff
Summary: I also post to my Tumblr! See the rest of my ficshere





	Drabble #4

Phil always had a childlike wonder about him when it came to snow. A blanket of fluff had fallen overnight and light flurries persisted throughout the day, leaving phil overjoyed and excitedly dragging dan out to their patio. Dan grumbled, but phil knew he couldn’t be too upset. Phil knew dan thought he was cute enough to make up for it.  
At first, they just stood outside for a moment, admiring the soft white covering every visible surface and enjoying the stillness, until phil bent down and picked some up.  
“We have to build a snowman,” he insisted giddily.  
Dan rolled his eyes fondly but nodded. “Alright then, that can be the head.”  
They quickly rolled together a few small balls of snow and placed them on top of each other, grabbing a few random sticks that were probably too short and sticking them in less-than-conventional parts of the body. Dan argued that it wasn’t really a snowman then, to which phil replied “fine, we built a snowalien then.”  
Dan found himself considering how cute phil was yet again.  
The snowflakes falling to rest in Phil’s hair, phil’s excitement and creativity, his glasses and quiff, the way his cheeks burned bright pink in the cold- dan was truly overwhelmed with affection for the gorgeous man he had decided to spend eternity with.  
Snowalien complete, phil complained about being cold but wanting to stay outside. Dan reminded him of how phil should’ve taken a moment to grab a coat before running outside but why would he listen to dan anyway.  
But dan was all talk and instead of insisting they go back inside he realized how much his husband really was loving being outside and decided to cuddle him.  
Dan wrapped an arm around Phil’s waist, picked up his hand in his own, and stuffed both their hands in phil’s large hoodie pocket. He took phil’s other hand and played with the fingers absentmindedly.  
Phil sighed deeply yet contently, gently letting his head rest on Dan’s shoulder. Dan pressed a kiss to the top of Phil’s head, and phil grinned.  
A few minutes later they were too cold to stay outside, so they walked into their flat and straight for the kitchen where they made hot chocolate and then curled up together on the couch, watching the last of the snow flurry breeze past their window.

**Author's Note:**

> I also post to my Tumblr! See the rest of my fics [here](https://whiskersandquiff.tumblr.com/fics-masterlist)


End file.
